shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Annabel Has a Doll
]] "Annabel Has a Doll" is the fourth track of the first act of The Dolls of New Albion, and the fourth track of the album overall. Performers Kayleigh McKnight as "The Narrator" Lauren Osborn as "Annabel McAlistair" Paul Shapera as "Jasper" Lyrics NARRATOR: And so around 3 AM, A recently deceased man Found himself wound in the land of living again Bound in a body, Of gears and wheels but oddly He has no voice and his steel joints barely can bend The one sound he makes in fact He streams radio broadcasts He plays a country station if you give him a pat Our dearest Annabel is Quite thrilled and ecstatic She has a friend who just was dead and yet she brought back What may please does not content All resolves but never ends All that comforts is not true All you love does not love you ANNABEL: I have a dolly and we like to go on walks We like to stroll around the park all while he listens to me talk About the people and the places that I never got to see ‘Cause I wouldn't leave my house, but that's before he was with me We share a world, which is wonderful to see it's like a dream Where no one calls me failure if I don't succeed I have a dolly it's like flowers in the spring And but no matter how I talk to him he never says a thing NARRATOR: What may please does not content All resolves but never ends All that comforts is not true All you love does not love you ANNABEL: I have a dolly and he goes with me outside which used to be a problem for me oh but now I never mind Ice cream and carriages I always thought were nice But never had someone to share them with because the lab's my life Annabel no friends you must be brilliant and the best You must be better and industrious, or you are worthless But now I have dolly a dear friend with whom I go Out for walk and talks but he's mute and just plays the radio JASPER: Elysium The place the when your sorrows end Why’d you bring me here again? ANNABEL: I have a dolly who can keep me company We go to shows, parades and cabarets though people stare at me But I've shown that I am brilliant and I've conquered life and death The only thing my father said is that one must be a success And now I've got a friend, a silent clockwork double Who can be there for me to lean on when I feel sad and troubled I have a dolly, and he's very stabling if not a little just too distant 'Cause he never says a thing NARRATOR: What you hold may wish to go What you believe may not be so All that brings you piece of mind May not stay for a long time What may please does not content All resolves but never ends All that comforts is not true And all you love does not love you ANNABEL: Can’t you speak to me? Won’t you speak to me? All the thoughts we could share and conceive If you’d just speak to me JASPER: Elysium The place the when your sorrows end Why’d you bring me here Oh why'd you bring me here Why'd you bring me here again? Category:Songs